Naruto: Shinobi
by Ghost9Tails
Summary: (Kinda Dumb/ Sometimes Smart Naruto) After his encounter with Mizuki, and the death of Iruka, Naruto vows to never miss an opportunity when it presents itself in battle. How far will this affect the Narutoverse and how will it change the characters around him. Find out and see.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Narutoverse nor will I ever. I am just a simple fan, with a simple idea who decided to write a story about. Sorry this is gonna be a short chapter but I hope you guys do enjoy. Please Read Review and thank you for your time.

Silence... thats all he could hear, his golden hair was riddled with dirt and leaves. Bloodshot eyes looked straight forward towards the body slumped at the base of the tree. He could tell that his sensei stopped breathing, not just because his heaving chest stopped moving but by the silence that came with his heart stopping. His face still looked so peaceful, but not even his sensei's face could stop the inferno he felt within his blood. His stomach churned, he felt like he wanted to throw up the nonexistent lunch but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So many emotions rushed his mind and heart. Love, pain, joy, hatred, rage, lust, euphoria, but sorrow was the one that stood out the most. His sensei gave his life to protect him, to ensure that he lived to become the shinobi that Iruka would've want him to be. He would make his sensei proud, and no longer waste the opportunities presented before him. He always skipped class, never paid attention, and look where that got him. Kneeling before his dead sensei, but NO MORE!

He clenched his fist and stood up. He would be the shinobi, no more of his loudmouth idiotic acts. "Iruka-sensei... I promise to never let this second chance that you have given me go to waste." Naruto turned around and looked at the traitor that laid so helplessly at his feet. "Its all your fucking fault. If you weren't so greedy and power hungry then none of this would've happened. YOUR GONNA PAY YOU BASTARD!" Naruto rolled Mizuki on his back and placed a nearby log right in front of his head and walked towards the traitors leg. In one swift motion, Naruto lifted Mizuki's leg and quickly stomped on his kneecap effectively shattering the bone.

"FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL, WHA- WHA- WHO-" quickly Naruto repeated the same thing to his other leg. Mizuki howled in pain and tried to up only to have the blonde slam his foot into his chest effectively pinning him to the ground. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LEGS YOU DEMON BRAT, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO ME!!!" Naruto didn't answer, instead he stared Mizuki in the eye, cold steel blue met black eyes which widened in shock as it followed Naruto's pointed finger to Iruka's corpse. Mizuki would've laughed if it hadn't been for Naruto standing over him. So he tried his best to mock him. "Awe, did I kill your beloved sensei? Well guess what Naruto, its alL YOUR FAULT! DON'T YOU THINK THAT IF YOU PASSED THE TEST, NONE OF US WOULD BE IN THIS SITUATION? BUT NOOOOOO THE DEADLAST COULDN'T EVEN PRODUCE A PROPER CLO- AGGGHHHHH SHIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!" Before Mizuki could finish his sentence, Naruto made a single handsign and two clones poofed into existence, both holding kunia and quickly slicing a few of Mizuki's fingers off. "AAAGHHHHHH I-I-IMMM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM I SWEAR, PLEASE DONT DO ANY MORE TO ME!!!!!" Naruto didn't answer, instead both his clones cut off all of the remaining fingers on his hands and rolled Mizuki onto his stomach directly facing the log. Blood was oozing and shooting quickly out of his mangled stumps, soaking the blood and occasionally splattering the leaves. "PLEASE I BEG YOU LET ME GO, LET ME LIVE, I SWEAR I WILL NEVER BETRAY THE LEAF AGAIN, YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE ME AGAIN"

Naruto knealed next to Mizuki's ear and whispered "Of course I'll never see you again, now please be compliant and bit the log" "WHA-" "BITE THE DAMN LOG!!!" Mizuki reluctantly opened his jaw and bit down on the log, his teeth scraping against the bark and somewhat sinking into the wood. "Any last words traitor?" Before Mizuki could even muffle a sound, Naruto stomped on the base of Mizuki's neck and skull effectively shattering his jaw and neck and splattering pieces of brain and skull onto the grass. With a heavy sigh and two quick puffs of smoke the clones disappeared and Naruto went to sit down next to his dead Master and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Iruka, this is all my fault..." and with the days events finally taking a toll on Naruto, he slipped into unconsciousness as the morning sun slowly rose and the sun rays shined through the trees. The blood on the leaves shining so evidently.

AN: So first chapter is out, let me know what you guys think and what should be improved on. Later on I will go and re edit my chapters for grammar purposes but other than that, let me know how I did and thank you guy's for Reading and Reviewing.


End file.
